fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Macbeth
|kanji = マクベス |rōmaji = Makubesu |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Czerwone (X784) Czarne (X791) |hair = Czarno-Białe |affiliation = |previous affiliation = 25px Gildia Oración Seis 20px Niewolnik Wieży Niebios |occupation =Niezależny Mag |previous occupation = Mroczny Mag Niewolnik Wieży Niebios |team = |partner = |base of operations = Gildia Oración Seis (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Brain (Przybrany Ojciec) |alias =Brain II, Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito) |magic = Odbicie Magia Ciemności Magia Personifikacji |weapons = |manga debut = Rozdział 134 |anime debut = Odcinek 52 |japanese voice = Kōki Uchiyama |image gallery = yes |english voice = Micah Solusod|mark location = Prawe Ramię (dawniej)|weapon = Klodoa}}Macbeth (マクベス Makubesu) jest jednym z byłych członków mrocznej gildii Oracion Seis i byłym niewolnikiem z Wieży Niebios. Dołączył do niezależnej gildii Crime Sorcière po ucieczce z więzienia za namową Jellal'a,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 416, Strona 19 w celu pokonania Zerefa.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 369, Strony 13-14 Wygląd Wygląd Midnighta można określić jako typowy dla japońskiej gwiazdy rocka. Nosi dwukolorowe włosy, u góry są one ciemne i potargane, zaś dolna połowa jest srebrna z warkoczykiem z lewej strony. Midnight ma pomalowane na kolor fioletowy usta oraz powieki. Jego oczy mają kolor czerwony. Ubiera się w czarny bezrękawnik zakończony białym futrem, spodnie z geometrycznym wzorem i wysokie buty. Nosi również pieszczochy i obrożę. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Młody MidnightPoczątkowo jedyną czynnością jaką wykonywał Midnight jest spanie na lewitującym w powietrzu dywanie. Jednakże po przebudzeniu, Midnight okazał się być stosunkowo nieprzyjemną jednostką. Ma kompleks wielkości, jego jedynym celem jest stać się najpotężniejszym z całej szóstki. Dysponuje również charakterystyczną dla tego typu osobników arogancją i nadmierną wiarą we własne możliwości. Ma skłonności do sadyzmu szczególnie w stosunku do wybitnie trudnych dlań przeciwników. Wydaje się, że dominacja nad nimi sprawia mu szczególną przyjemność. Historia Midnight, tak jak pozostała cześć członków Oracion Seis, jest byłym niewolnikiem z Wieży Niebios. Zabrany przez Braina, został wychowany przez niego na jednego z członków jego gildii. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis thumb|210px|Midnight śpi sobie na polu bitwy|leftPodczas walki z sojuszem głównie spał na latającym dywanie. Natsu Dragneel próbuje zaatakować go, kiedy jeszcze śpi, ale jest zaskoczony, bo jego płomień tuż przy Midnight ' cie zmienia kierunek. Racer nagle pojawia się i atakuje maga ognia, wspominając, że było by strasznie go obudzić. Oracion Seis porywa Wendy Marvell, by użyć jej do wskrzeszenia Jellala Fernandesa, jednak ten po wskrzeszeniu atakuje Braina, mimo to Midnight nadal śpi. Jednak, kiedy Brain poczuł porażkę Racera, kazał Midnightowi się obudzić i dopaść pozostałych wrogów. Po tym jak Nirvana została odpieczętowana Midnight gratuluje Brainowi i radzi mu, aby udał się w kierunku filaru światła, a on w tym czasie pozbędzie się magów Drużyny Światła. Później jest pokazany jak bez trudu pokonuje przerażonego jego mocą Eve'a, a następnie Rena, przy czym obaj nie mogli pojąć dlaczego nie mogą go trafić. thumb|200px|Znalezienie wrogów Następnie pokazany jest dopiero na Nirvanie, gdy znajduje Lucy, Gray'a, Jurę oraz HotEye'a, niespodziewanie przerywając im rozmowę i dając do zrozumienia, że poza Brainem tylko on zna pierwszy cel Nirvany. Wypomina ostatniemu wymienionemu jego zdradę, jednakże w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że HotEye wcale nie zdradził, a jedynie uświadomił sobie błędny tok myślenia dowódcy Oracion Seis. Tym stwierdzeniem denerwuje Midnighta, który atakuje czwórkę rozmówców, przecinając przy tym wiele okolicznych budynków. Jura, Gray i Lucy mieli szczęście, ponieważ HotEye obronił ich przed atakiem, po czym deklaruje on, że zajmie się Midnightem w pojedykę, a reszta ma się udać na Platformę Dowodzenia. Mighnight jest zdziwiony, że HotEye ma zamiar stoczyć z nim pojedynek i jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany jak słyszy, że wyjawia swoje prawdziwe imię wrogowi. Po jakimś czasie ukazany jest jak upada na ziemię, ulegając swojemu przeciwnikowi, czym jest wielce zdziwiony. Wstaje mówiąc, że nie może przegrać, ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku zostanie porzucony przez ojca (Braina), będąc przy tym bliski płaczu. Ucieka wykorzystując Eteryczną Poświatę, lecz Niebiańskie Oko openenta znowu mu w tym przeszkodziło. Midnight jest znowu atakowany Płynną Ziemią przy czym wylatuje w powietrze, krzycząc z bólu i będąc bliski przegranej. Następnie jest widziany jak leży pokonany na ziemii, jednakże... podnosi się znowu mówiąc, że "Śnił" ''oraz że HotEye "''Również śnił... o Północy".'' Niespodziewanie mag ziemii stał się ofiarą potężnego ataku Midnighta, który oświadcza, że magia nie może go zranić. HotEye zauważa że rany Midnighta zniknęły (nigdy tak naprawdę nie miały miejsca), po czym pada na ziemię, a Midnight stwierdza również, że jest najsilniejszym z całej szóstki. Słowa Midnigta wskazują na to że cała ubiegła jednostronna walka była tylko iluzją przez niego stworzoną (Midnight tak naprawdę nie jest odporny na magię, a może ją po prostu odbić). Po tym jak Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy i Jura wpadają w pułapkę zastawioną przez Braina; Erza i Jellal natykają się na młodego maga z Oracion Seis, który narzeka na "okrutnego ojca, który zabrał mu wszystkie zabawki". Jellal mówi Erzie, aby pozostała z tyłu. Midnight najwidoczniej wcale się nie przejmuje Jellalem mającym zamiar za chwilę zaatakować. Pierwszy Gwiezdny Promień poleciał w stronę Midnighta, jednakże został odbity w bok. Niebieskowłosy postanawia zaatakować Gwiezdnymi Strzałami, lecz i to nie odniosło żadnego skutku. Midnight przechodzi do ofensywy rzucając na Jellala falę odbicia, która tnie jego ugranie i wybija go do góry, po czym spada pokonany. Midnight uznał to za żałosne, biorąc pod uwagę jak to podobno potężny jest Jellal. Ma zamiar "jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć go w cierpieniu i strachu", lecz przeszkadza mu w tym Erza, która go atakuje. Pomimo to Midnight z bez wysiłku zmienia kierunek cięcia miecza Erzy, a następnie owija jej zbroję wokół niej samej. Erza uwalnia się z uścisku jej zbroi, czym zaskakuje tym razem Midnighta. Tytania już pojęła działanie magii swojego wroga po czym atakuje wielką ilością mieczy. Midnight stoi niezruszony, mówiąc że ich ilość nie ma znaczenia i odbija atak Erzy w nią samą. Erzie udało obronić się przed wszystkimi mieczami, ale znowu zaatakowana została przez odbicie zaginające jej zbroję co sprawia jej wiele bólu. Midnight jest wyraźnie uradowany sprawianiem cierpienia swojej przeciwniczce. Erza mimo skrępowania rzuca miecz w głowę Midnighta, ten jednak spokojnie go uniknął, mimo to pochwala Erzę. Potem używa zaklcia '''Spirali Bólu '''co niemal zabiło Erzę, która wyczerpana upadła na ziemię. Midnight prosi ją by nie umierała tak szybko, by miał zajęcie póki nie dotrą do Cait Shelter. Wtedy wyjaśnia Jellalowi ich cel oraz opisuje, że trzymanie Nirvany w pieczęci byłoby wielką stratą dla świata, po czym Jellal nazywa go fanatykiem. Midnight zaczyna Jellalowi tłumaczyć, że on sam jest "tym złym", który ma na rękach krew dzieci-niewolników, jego towarzysza, i małoby brakowało, a Erza również by do nich dołączyła. Przekonuje Jellala, że idealnie pasuje do Oracion Seis wyciągając do niego rękę. thumb|200px|Porażka Midnighta Erza jednak wstaje i mówi, że dostrzega światło tlące się w Jellalu. Midnight jest zaskoczony, że nadal się ona trzyma. Mówi że zgodnie z plotkami - jej zabicie będzie wielką satysfakcją (po raz kolejny ukazyjąc swój psychopatyczny wyraz twarzy). Erza przyodziewa szatę odosobnienia i atakuje maga Oracion Seis swoją halabardą z wielką szybkością. Ataki jednak przenikają przez niego (może to wskazywać na kolejne połączenie iluzji z odbijaniem ataków) i niszczą teren znajdujący się dalej. Midnight odwleka Erzę od dalszych ataków, ponieważ szybkość również nie ma znaczenia dla jego magii. Lecz nagle... Erza zaatakowała wręcz co zraniło Midnighta i potężnie odrzuciło go w tył. Midnight jest wielce zdziwiony, że został dosięgnięty przez przeciwniczkę. Po tym jak Tytania wymieniła pierwszą słabość magii Midnighta, zaczął się on wściekać i ściska Erzę jej ubraniami. Jednakże nagle nad nim pojawia się cała masa mieczy przywołanych przez Erzę. Jellal dziwi się takiemu atakowi, ponieważ sądzi, tak jak poprzednie, nie mają szans na skutek, aczkolwiek Midnight wydaje się być dość przestraszony tym zagrożeniem, który również go jak najbardziej dosięgnął. Okazuje się potem że również zakrzywianie obecnego ubioru Erzy będzie nieskuteczne, ponieważ jest on wykonany z elastycznego materiału. Midnight jest zły na siebie, bo nie udało mu się wygrać, jednak chwilę po tym zaczyna się śmiać, uradowany z wybicia upragnionej północy. Oznajmia że wtedy jego moc sięga zenitu po czym przemiania się w mrocznego giganta z samych mięśni, a całe otoczenie również ulega zmianie na czerwoną scenerię. Wytworzył czarną kulę energii otoczoną czerwonymi błyskawicami zdolną wywołać wielką eksplozję (nawet jak na powierzchnię Nirvany). Chwyta Jellala i go pożera, umieszczając go tym samym w iluzji otoczenia dzieci z Wieży Niebios. Mówi mu że jego rządy w Rajskiej Wieży były jednym wielkim kłamstwem, i że nadal każdej nocy on sam był zbyt przerażony by zasnąć. Erza orientuje się że Midnight także należał do niewolników. Midnight rzuca się na Erzę, mówiąc że to również jej grzech, gdyż odwróciła się od swoich braci i sióstr w ich cierpieniu, a teraz sprzymierzyła się z Jellalem. Midnight jako potwór tworzy iluzje Roba i Simona. Erza we wściekłości atakuje Midnighta, ale jakimś cudem cofa się ona wiekiem do czasów dzieciństwa w Systemie R, a na dodatek przecina iluzje Roba i Simona. Atakuje po raz kolejny i tym razem wraca do swej normalnej postaci, lecz przecięła Jellala. Midnight niewątpliwie dobrze się bawi komentując cele ataków Erzy. Czerwonowłosa raz jeszcze rzuca się na giganta, lecz ten zrobił unik i zaatakował ją "masą mięśniową" zadając jej ogromny ból i przemieniając ją w 1 z wielu demonów. Midnight mówi że to dopiero początek, a może być jeszcze zabawniej. I wtedy nagle... Erza użyła sztucznego oka do przejrzenia iluzji i pokonuje Midnighta, który potem płacze z powodu porażki i faktu iż nie jest najpotężniejszym magiem. Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba (tylko w anime) Saga Tartarus Saga Imperium Alvarez Magia i Umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Magia Midnight'a [[Odbicie|'Odbicie']]' '( '' ''Rifurekutā):'' Magia Midnighta umożliwia mu odbijanie, zakłócanie i skręcanie każdej magii czy innej rzeczy (lecz nie ludzi). Może jednak zagiąć ubrania swojego przeciwnika unieruchamiając go i raniąc przy tym. Nawet Jellal przyznał, że magia Midnighta jest bardzo niebezpieczna. *'Fala Odbicia:' użyta przez niego podczas walki z Renem. Była wystarczająco potężna by nie tylko pokonać tą dwójkę, ale także przeciąć budynek oraz odeprzeć z łatwością atak Płynnej Ziemi. *'Spiralny Ból:' zaklęcie to wywołuje ogromną spiralę z Odbicia wokół przeciwnika zadając mu ogromny ból i poważne rany. Nawet Erza ledwo przeżyła ten atak. Po ataku na ziemi pozostaje ślad spirali. *'Odbijająca Tarcza:' Midnight tworzy dookoła siebie niewidzialną tarczę odbicia, odbijającą ataki na bok lub za Midnighta. Potrafi nawet zakrzywić kierunek cięcia mieczem. W przypadku niektórych ataków będą one po prostu przenikać przez ciało Midnighta, jakby był duchem. Zaklęcie może także odbić ataki przeciwnika z powrotem w jego stronę. (nienazwane) *'Świetlne Odbicie:' zakrzywiając światło potrafi on tworzyć bardzo rzeczywiste iluzję. Podczas walki z Hoteye'm stworzył iluzję jakoby jego przeciwnik z łatwością wygrywał co okazało się złudzeniem. Używa go też podczas do szybkiego przemieszczania się, przy czym otacza go eteryczna poświata. Podczas walki z Erzą, ponieważ była północ (światło księżyca wystarczało do zaklęcia), mógł stworzyć iluzję niezwykle realistyczną, która oszukuje nie tylko wzrok, ale może również powodować ból, a nawet zmieniać percepcję czasu, jednakże ponieważ ta iluzja nadal opiera się przede wszystkim na wzroku ofiary - osoba ze sztucznym okiem może przerwać jej działanie. (nienazwane) *'Skręcenie ubrania:' zaklęcie skręcające ubranie na przeciwniku, mogąc go skrępować (Suknia z Yūen) lub uciskać i zadawać ból (klasyczna zbroja Erzy). Magowie używający Podmiany mogą uwolnić się od tego ataku poprzez zdjęcie z siebie stroju i zastąpienie go innym, lecz nie jest do proste (doświadczona w Podmianie Erza miała z tym drobny problem). Zaklęcie jest bezsilne wobec elastycznych strojów, których giętka struktura pozwala łatwo uwolnić się. (nienazwane) *'Odepchnięcie:' Midnight kieruje energię Odbicia w stronę wroga, lekko go odpychając. Po odepchnięciu, ubranie osoby zaczyna być skręcane. (nienazwane) *'Luka:' Midnight skręca osłonę lub magie obronną przeciwnika, tworząc w niej lukę. Wykorzystał to podczas walki z Danem i Byro, najpierw uderzając obydwu Ciemnym Rondem, a gdy tarcza/magia miała wchłonąć atak, Midnight stworzył kopulę Odbicia naokoło nich, tworzą lukę w ich obronie, by Ciemne Rondo ich zraniło. (nienazwane) (tylko w Anime) Magia Ciemności: rodzaj magii, którą Macbeth nauczył się podczas siedmioletniego rozpadu Oración Seis. Według niego, poświęcił przyszłość, w której zjednoczy się ze swoim "ojcem", aby osiągnąć te moce i stać się tak potężnym jak jego ojciec. Makbet używa tej magii w taki sam sposób, w jaki robił to Brain, pozwalając mu rzucić czarną magiczną moc w różnych formach, aby zaatakować swoje cele. Próbując upodobnić się do swojego "ojca", Macbeth nauczył się również używać najpotężniejszego zaklęcia Zero: Geneza Zero. * Ciemne Rondo: Makbet zbiera Magię Ciemności, a następnie strzela do przeciwnika. Macbeth w szczególny sposób wykorzystuje Odbicie w połączeniu z tym zaklęciem, zapobiegając w ten sposób przed ominięciem lub odchyleniem. * Ciemny Kaprys: Makbet wystrzeliwuje drążące ciemności, które mogą przebić się przez obronę z każdego kierunku. * Geneza Zero: Makbet najpierw zbiera na swoich rękach Magię Ciemności i przywołuje tysiące czarnych fantomów, by uderzyć w cel. Fantomy, kiedy już się zetkną, całkowicie pochłoną wroga Makbeta, wciągając ich w świat nicości. Magia Personifikacji: Macbeth wykorzystał tę Magię, aby przekształcić lalkę Lucy Heartfilii w Imitatię, dając jej życie i cel. Ekspert w walce wręcz: Macbeth wydawał się ćwiczyć walkę bez broni przez siedem lat, które nastąpiły po tymczasowym zniknięciu Wyspy Tenrou. Jako lider Odrodzonego Oración Seis, osiągnął wystarczającą sprawność fizyczną, by walczyć w kółko ze specjalistą od walki w zwarciu, takim jak ktoś taki jak Natsu Dragneel, przez dość długi czas, ponieważ większość końcowej części ich bitwa polegała na walce w zwarciu. Pokazano go z pomocą jego Magii Ciemności, aby zwiększyć moc uderzeń i kopnięć, bardzo przypominając, to jak Natsu sam używa swojej własnej Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, a nawet udało mu się powalić Natsu przy użyciu takiej metody. Wysoki refleks: Podczas, gdy ma skłonność do unikania jakiegokolwiek ataku skierowanego przeciwko niemu za pomocą swojej Magii Odbicia, Macbeth posiada dobry refleks, wystarczająco wysoki, aby mógł uniknąć miecza, który Erza Scarlet rzuciła mu, spokojnym, lekkim ruchem głowy, oraz pojawienie się przy minimalnych obrażeniach spowodowanych przez ostrza w dół, unikając większości z nich. Olbrzymia szybkość: W czasie rozmowy z Jurą, HotEye'm, Lucy i Gray'em niezauważenie, a jednocześnie błyskawicznie przemieszczał się, będąc co chwile z innej strony grupy rozmówców. Mogło to być jednak jedno z zaklęć Odbicia (np.: odbicie oporów powietrza, co pozwoliłoby na szybsze przemieszczanie się), aniżeli odrębna zdolność. Sześć Modlitw: Zapaść w Sen w Spokojnym Miejscu'':'' Modlitwa Midnight'a jest spełnieniem jego marzenia, o spokojnym śnie w cichym miejscu. To pragnienie wzięło się z faktu, iż podczas pobytu w Wieży Niebios był zawsze tak przerażony (również po objęciu władzy przez Jellala), że nie mógł zasnąć. Wyposażenie Występny w innych mediach Walki i wydarzenia * Eve Tearm kontra Midnight * Ren Akatsuki kontra Midnight * Hoteye kontra Midnight * Jellal Fernandes kontra Midnight * Erza Scarlet kontra Midnight * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy i Dan Straight kontra Odrodzone Oración Seis * Alzack Connell i Bisca Connell kontra Midnight * Gajeel Redfox kontra Midnight * Natsu Dragneel kontra Midnight * Jellal Fernandes kontra Oración Seis * Crime Sorcière kontra August Ciekawostki *Początkowo płeć Midnighta była stosunkowo trudna do ustalenia, ze względu na jego metroseksualny wygląd, zostało to zdefiniowane dopiero jak zaczął się konkretnie wypowiadać jako on. *Jego i Braina wbrew pozorom nie łączą więzy krwi. Jest on po prostu dla niego jak ojciec od czasu kiedy zabrał go z Wieży Niebios. Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Odrodzonego Oración Seis Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:As Gildii Kategoria:Niewolnicy z Wieży Niebios Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Oración Seis Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière